Broken Shell
by Pokemance
Summary: A Romance of a guy and his Ledian(F), Rated M for Pokephilia.


I stare into the sunset as a cool friend of mine starts to tell me "don't worry we will hang out some time soon", I sigh the respond "not soon enough we have different jobs in different regions with different time-zones… this will probably be the last time we will meet at least for a couple of months", my friend gives me a pokeball,"at least you will remember me..." she says as she walks away.

It has passed two years since then, her plane to Hoen crashed, she was a Pokemon professor, she was studying a certain type of Pokemon... like the one she gifted to me, she was my best friend...my only friend…

I remembered the good time she and I had as I cried in my bed staring at her picture:

"hi my name is Anne!" said the new girl in class, my eyes couldn't stop staring at her… 3 years later we were closer than ever, we used to go everywhere together people thought we were a couple, I still remember when we bought two heal balls to catch our starters, she caught a...a…

I grabbed Ledian's pokeball, she did gave me her starter…

"Why a Ledyba?" I asked her after she caught it, she responded "because though ridiculed by everyone, it only cares about those close to it those that know what it actually is, it goes to show that it doesn't matter who or what you are outside...what matters is what you are inside and as long you know what truly matters you will never will never lose yourself " I then responded to her "that's lame!".

I smile, I was really naive back then, the Pelipper I captured with my heal ball ran out with it.

I feel the bed shake, it was Ledian, I grab the Pokemon and place it on the floor on its back and watched the Pokemon squirm and flail as it tried to put it self upright again, I grab it's legs, the Pokemon grabs on to me and blushes.

I grim and laugh evilly, I put my hand on it's belly and pull it's legs, the Pokemon screamed in pain the Pokemon then punched me smiling I said to it " hahaha! Your punches are so weak I'm not hurt..." the Pokemon flew to my bed "that' my bed you filthy piece of trash! Get out of there!" I responded as I throw myself to the Pokemon.

Becoming on top of it, it lays down on my bed, the Pokemon spreads it's legs and grabs my torso, I blush, I sit on the bed and look away..."fuck you" I said while I cover my face…

Ledian's point of view:

"He misses Anne" I think, he slowly gets to the kitchen, still am in his bed, he and her were close, they were a couple though neither the other did back they loved each other, I saw it all… his love turned to hate when he knew she died, that hate was forwarded to me, Anne being a bug type researcher I am the closest thing he can blame.

But… I know he didn't morn her dead he bottled it up, he… he…he poked me again today, I blush, he poked me down there, I put one of my hands between my legs, he is somewhat attracted to me… I pretend to be hurt by him… he needs a way to vent out his emotions, his pain is scarring him, I let my hand go from that place and search him in the house.

I find him in the bathroom, it was closed, I slowly open it slightly, he was undressing, he removed his t-shirt, he removed his belt than his pants, I put a hand of mine where he poked me earlier, he is down to only his boxers, as he removes them I peak at his poking tool, I squirt a bit, it makes audible sound as it collides with the floor, my hand is now soaked but I continue rubbing myself.

As I shift my focus back to him I notice him missing, I then hear breathing coming from behind me, he stood there naked covered with nothing but a towel, he was holding my pokeball, he was coming closer and closer, his cheeks were blushed, when he was the closest to me he said "you do that again and I WILL release you" I flew against him, I had cravings that surpassed my rational and this situation just proved to much for me.

I rested there over his head, he was shocked, he his brain couldn't understand my actions, I flew to his waist, I undid the towel, his brain finally caught up when he said "wait! What are you doing?" as he sat up looking at me, I hugged his lower torso and smiled, "a woman has her needs" I think as I smile.

Sitting at his waist I start to spread my legs, he was blushing even more now as I did to, my crouch now rested on top of his meat I rub myself on it soaking it,"gah" he screams out I flip his tool to point towards his torso and resume.

He starts to throb…I know what this means and as so I sit between his legs and suck on his tip as I caress his length with my hands, soon I feel his cum shooting in my mouth, I tried to drink it but it was just to much so I ended up spiting out his tip as it shoot to my head and torso.

I also cum as the sheer realization that I was actually doing this kept me in the edge, now with the taste of his cum in my mouth and his smell all over me it was too much for me.

In the following weeks his behavior around me changed, he no longer abuses me, but… he also seems to be avoiding me… I still want him… badly…

I woke up early today, it's Saturday I know he is still asleep, I go to his bedroom and lock the door behind me.

The sound awakes him,"what are you doing here?" he asks as he rubs his eyes, I go to his bed and pull the covers back, he slept with only his t-shirt and boxers due to the heat of the nights of summer,"wait!" he suggests, something I ignored, I pulled his boxer down releasing his shaft against my forehead,"this is wrong!" he says as he sits on the side of the bed, I didn't care and just engulfed his shaft in my mouth,"Ledian stop" he said as I started to suck him.

He managed to force my head out of his crouch,"Ledian… I don't need this… I… no...we being together is wrong..." he said as I got up to his eye level, "…, I am sorry about the way I've been treating you, but this will not solve anything" I nodded, "fine, now that you understand you must know, you don't need to do this to get my respect" I smiled at him and nodded, he smiled back, I stopped flying and sit on his crouch, "Ledian you don't need to do this" he said.

I smiled at him, I didn't want to do this to gain his respect or affection, I want to do this because I…

I love him…

I feel his tip just barely past my exoskeleton, the pain was big but that didn't matter I want him, I want to be closer to him, "Ledian stop..." I stare at him, my eyes teared up because of the pain,"you are to dry, if..." he blushed "if...if we are going to do this...well...we will need...we will need *breaths in deeply* foreplay", my wings opened in excitement when he said that word, 'foreplay' he is not saying no to this, I become overjoyed with happiness.

He layed me on my back, he kissed me, I grab on to his shirt, I feel one of his hands slide to my privates, we were both blushed, he slid one finger in me as one other finger rubbed my clit, I gasp for air, breaking the kiss, as I sprayed the sheets with my cum.

I feel his tip entering my exoskeleton again, his tip collides with my closed labia, he rubs his tip side to side on it and managed to get his tip in, he is pressuring my hymen, he slowly creates a rhythm, the inevitability of him passing through it was making me squirt every time he pressured my hymen.

"*cherry pop* Lediaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I screamed, his shaft pulsating inside of me, he was big, I could feel blood going past my labia to the sheets, only when my pain subsided he started moving, the amount of pleasure I was feeling was unimaginable, I couldn't stop cumming.

After multiple of my orgasms he stopped trusting against me, I could feel him fill my bursa copulatrix, I quickly store it in my spermatheca for future use.

 _ **Pokemance:**_ Sorry for the weird beginning to the story… tell me in a review what you think of this story.


End file.
